


金丝笼

by Augu717



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augu717/pseuds/Augu717
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

兰成打着呵欠推开卧室的房门。

一进门就被贺铖那双似乎在隐隐发绿的眸子给吓得怔在原地。

贺铖等得太久，眼睛都饿得冒绿光了，扑上去搂住兰成的腰就把人往床上扔，伸手脱他的裤子，嘴里说着，“怎么让我等这么久？”

兰成按住他的手腕，“今天不想做。”

贺铖手下动作一顿，随即一把扯下他的睡裤扔得远远的，“做一次，明天周末。”

兰成推他不断向下压的胸膛，偏过头避开男人落在自己脸颊和脖子上毫无章法的亲吻以及啃咬，“贺铖……贺铖！别咬我，我不想做！”

贺铖在他锁骨上狠狠磨了磨牙，把人咬得呼痛，才松开了嘴，两手摁住兰成的肩膀，昂然挺立的下身在兰成的大腿内侧用力地顶了两下，“就一回，乖宝听话。”

兰成的上衣被他弄得凌乱不堪，他微张着嘴，气喘着说，“先给我舔。”

贺铖皱眉，他怀疑自己的听力出问题了，“什么？”

兰成直视他愈发阴沉的脸，一字一句地说，“给我口交。”

兰成猛地伸手拽住他的衣领，把他扯到自己面前，两人额头相抵，兰成声音清冷，双眸甚至泛着幽幽寒意，“就像我原来做的那样，跪在地上，把我的阴茎含到嘴里，深喉，再把精液咽下去。”

“你先把我口射了，我再给你做。”

沉默，只有两人呼吸交叠在一起的声音。

贺铖忽然吻住兰成的双唇，强行把舌尖伸进去与他激烈舌吻，兰成被他吻得几欲窒息，颧骨出浮上因缺氧而不自然的红，末了，贺铖狠狠地咬住兰成的下唇，一滴鲜红的血液从柔软水红的唇瓣上滑落，染红了兰成白玉兰般的腮。

贺铖缓慢地屈下膝盖，单腿跪在床边的地毯上，扯下兰成的内裤，分开他又长又直的双腿，两手托住兰成的腿根往上身腰腹处推。

兰成的性器还是垂软着的，他埋下头把它含到嘴里，用舌头在上面舔舐，不多时那根肉棒就在他口中硬胀起来。

兰成用胳膊挡住上半张脸，嘴唇紧抿得像张薄薄的白纸，可不断轻微颤抖的大腿根却暴露了他此刻紧张又兴奋的情绪。

不可否认，只是想象着那个不可一世的贺铖肯跪下将自己的性器纳入口中吞吐，他并不是一个记仇的人，但现在兰成却从这份类似于“报仇”的想法中获得了极大的快感。

贺铖显然在为他人口交这件事上没有任何经验，兰成的性器在完全勃起时尺寸可观，虽然没有他自己那么傲人，但也完全填满了他的口腔，贺铖的舌头被压在茎身下面，几乎动弹不得，直戳到喉口的圆润饱满龟头让他感到很不舒服，贺铖皱紧眉想要把它吐出来。

兰成把小腿搭在他的脖子上，在察觉到贺铖的意图后，故意很用力地勾向自己的腿间。

尺寸不小的性器冷不防顶开了贺铖的喉咙，强烈的干呕感让他无所适从地觉得无法呼吸。

他的手掌不自觉地收紧，捏住兰成的大腿，在那片娇嫩的皮肤上面留下接近于青色的指痕。

随即微凉的精液喷射而出，打在他的喉管壁上，顺着光滑的内壁滑到了胃里。

高潮让兰成的双腿有些酸软，慢慢从贺铖的肩头滑落。

贺铖站起身，居高临下眼神晦暗不明地看着还在兀自轻喘的兰成。

兰成把脚踩在他的左胸上，“抱我起来。”

贺铖弯腰揽住他的脊背把他从床上抱到自己怀里。

兰成抬起手，用食指指腹轻轻抹去他唇边的一点乳白色液体，“贺铖，做得不错，我很满意。”

贺铖闭了闭眼，说，“对不起。”


	2. 哺乳

兰成生完路路后，在哺乳期总是涨奶，胸口涨得很难受，但他没有和贺铖说，而是网购了一个吸奶器，每天早晨上班前把多余的奶水吸出来，放进保鲜盒里，放到冰箱里冷藏。  
  
不过贺铖却发现在他揉捏或者是吮吸兰成的乳尖时，兰成不像从前那么抗拒了，偶尔还会无意识地向自己的方向挺起胸脯，像是较为享受被揉胸吃奶的过程。在他一次打开冰箱时发现里有个透明的玻璃器皿，盖着盖子，里面盛着量不多的偏浅黄色的液体，贺铖之前并没有见过，他好奇地把盒子拿出来看。  
  
盒盖上贴着张防水贴，上面是兰成极端正的两个正楷字——乳汁，后面还跟着一串日期和时间标记，是今天早晨。  
  
贺铖看着手里的“乳汁”，瞬间就想明白了为什么兰成最近不那么排斥抗拒自己玩他的胸了，原来是涨奶了，被人摸或吸着能舒服些。  
  
贺铖往书房的方向看了眼，兰成还在工作，他掀开盒盖，用手指轻轻蘸了点，放进嘴里舔了舔。  
  
太凉了，尝不出来什么味道，还是热一下再喝。  
  
贺铖完全忘记了这是给路路喝的，直接把保鲜盒放进了微波炉里加热，热到三十七八度就拿了出来，倒在杯子里喝了个干净，还意为未尽地咂了咂嘴，好喝。  
  
末了，他把盒子刷洗干净，想要冲些奶粉进去，偷天换日，掩盖他的作案痕迹。  
  
就在他比对奶粉冲调的剂量时，兰成悄无声息地走到了他的身后，“贺铖，你在干什么？”  
  
贺铖随口说，“给路路冲奶粉。”  
  
兰成嗯了声，“今天不用冲奶粉，冰箱里冰了小半盒母乳，热一热给他喝那个就好，奶粉你冲好了给我喝。”说着兰成打开冰箱，却并没有看到自己早上放进去的那个保鲜盒，他疑惑地仔仔细细地检查了一遍冰箱的冷藏室，还是没有。  
  
兰成生完路路后的确有时会记性不大好，但也不至于连自己亲手放进去的东西都不记得位置在哪里，他略一思索，就锁定了“嫌疑人”。  
  
“贺铖！有你这么当父亲的么！”兰成在流理台上找到了他贴了字的盒盖。  
  
贺铖认错积极，“我错了，下次再也不敢了。”  
  
兰成忿忿难消，“你把乳汁喝了，让你儿子喝什么？”  
  
贺铖说，“给他喝奶粉，偶尔一次也没什么的。”  
  
兰成气笑了，“我看你这么熟练，不是第一次偷喝了吧。”  
  
贺铖不肯背锅，“真没有，我第一次喝，我之前都没看到过你装奶的那个盒子。”要是他早就看到了，就不用每天晚上又缠又磨才能从兰成胸脯里捞两口奶水吃了，不过把奶水挤出来后再喝又总少了种感觉，也许是不能看到兰成被吸奶时那副隐忍又渴望的表情以及双眼失焦喘息杂乱的可爱神情的缘故。  
  
“真的？”兰成很是质疑他的人品。  
  
“千真万确。”贺铖一脸严肃认真。  
  
兰成说，“那好吧，我姑且相信你。”  
  
贺铖小心翼翼地看着兰成，“乖宝，你不生我气了是不是？”  
  
兰成摇头，“原谅你了，奶粉冲好了吗？我去喂路路。”  
  
贺铖把奶瓶递给他。  
  
兰成把奶瓶贴到脸上感受下温度，然后忽然意识到一个严峻的问题，“贺铖，路路的奶瓶你从哪里拿的？”  
  
贺铖指了下不远处的一个机器，“从消毒机里拿的，怎么了？”  
  
兰成走到消毒机旁边，那里面还有路路的碗，小勺子和另外两个奶瓶，电子显示屏上的倒计时是14:32。  
  
兰成把奶瓶拧开，拿过一个玻璃杯，把里面的奶粉都倒了进去，“贺铖，还没消好毒的奶瓶是不能拿出来给路路用的，我以为你知道。”  
  
贺铖尴尬地笑笑，他当然知道，可他一时情急忘记这茬了，“我再冲一次。”  
  
兰成摸了摸自己的胸脯，在睡衣下微微隆起的乳肉上捏了捏，“我先给他哺乳吧，你等机器消好毒之后再冲。”  
  
贺铖应声，跟在兰成身后走进了卧室。  
  
路路正在婴儿车里仰面躺着，用手拨弄着悬挂在头顶的玩具，发出奶气的咯咯笑声。他看到兰成后，伸手要抱。  
  
兰成把他抱出来，坐到小沙发上，用鼻尖在他软软的脸上轻轻蹭，“路路乖。”在他解开纽扣，袒露出半边胸脯，把乳尖喂进路路的嘴里，抬起头时忽然注意到贺铖正站立一旁。  
  
兰成奇怪道，“你过来干什么？”  
  
贺铖理所当然地说，“陪你喂奶。”  
  
兰成哼笑，摸着路路的胖乎乎的小胳膊，“你是另有企图吧，当我第一天认识你么？”  
  
贺铖见被拆穿了心思，也不藏着掖着了，坐到小沙发的扶手上，交叠起两条长腿，伸手进兰成的睡衣里，用指节夹住另一侧的乳尖，逗弄着揉捏拨弄，一丝极细的奶水从微张的奶孔中流出，淌到他的手指上，兰成的身子颤了颤，勉强支起瘫软的腰肢，“喂完路路再给你玩。”  
  
贺铖轻笑，“这边给我吃，不然流出来也浪费了。”说着就从扶手上下来，半跪在地上，手肘压在兰成的大腿上，嘬住那颗挺立的乳尖吸吮，还很恶劣地用牙齿轻轻地磨，很不应该地明目张胆地跟路路抢奶吃。  
  
兰成被他富有技巧地吮弄撩拨得彻底软了腰，含着胸靠回到柔软的小沙发里，双颊潮红，微张着嘴气喘，呼吸间都带着灼烫的感觉，只是一直没有忘记用手虚虚地遮在路路的眼睛上方，不许他看到两人如此淫靡的一幕。  
  
贺铖很快就把这一边的奶水吃空了，他用手继续揉捏嫩滑的乳肉，“还有吗？没吃够。”  
  
兰成喘着气说，“你刚才都喝了半盒了，还没吃够？没有了。”  
  
贺铖说，“我是成年Alpha，食量自然要大一些。”  
  
兰成呵了声。  
  
贺铖看了眼手表，差不多到消毒完的时间了，他起身去厨房冲了奶粉回来。  
  
这时兰成已经重新扣好了衣服，把路路抱在怀里，路路伸出小胖手抓兰成的头发玩，兰成被扯得有些痛，只能歪着头。  
  
贺铖上去直接拍掉他的手，“把我老婆扯疼了，小崽子。”  
  
路路眨着圆圆的眼睛愣愣地看着他，又回头看了看兰成，然后摸了摸自己被拍疼的小手，哼哼唧唧地哭了出来，可怜巴巴地揪着兰成胸口的睡衣往他怀里钻，鼻涕眼泪蹭了兰成一身。  
  
兰成拿起路路的手看，贺铖用的力气其实没多大，但小宝宝娇气，手背上红了一大片，兰成抬脚踹贺铖，低斥道，“你有病吗！他才六个月，什么都不懂呢，你上手打他干什么！”  
  
路路适时地委屈哼哼，含混不清地叫妈妈。  
  
兰成心疼得不行，又狠踹贺铖一脚。  
  
贺铖还觉得自己委屈呢，孩子是他想要的，可他没想到有了宝宝之后，兰成的心思几乎百分之八十都放在了路路的身上，能分给自己的更是少之又少，有时候好不容易把人哄上了床，都插进去了，可一听到路路哭，兰成就会露出很担心的表情，对他说先不做了，他要去看路路，贺铖能怎么办，只能把还硬得笔挺流水的肉棒拔出来，看着兰成扶着腰捡起扔在沙发上的衣服胡乱套上，然后光着脚跑到路路的小房间看他，他自己则只能坐在床边生闷气。  
  
这样的事情不一而足，贺铖都怀疑自己要被这个不懂事的小崽子搞阳痿了，他一气之下，把家里的墙全换成了顶级品质的隔音材料，以后再也不会在做爱时听到路路哭了。可这事治标不治本，兰成在被他肏得浑身汗湿哭着求饶时还能想起隔壁的路路，贺铖简直要被自己的崽崽活活气死，家里是雇了保姆的，可周日保姆放假回家，平时贺铖又不喜欢家里有外人留宿（不方便他随时随地搞兰兰），所以晚上和周日还是要两人自己照顾。  
  
贺铖觉得他就是挖了个坑把自己埋了，要是时光能倒流，他是坚决不会要孩子的。  
  
路路哭成这样，也不能喝奶粉了，会被呛到的，于是这一瓶也只能留给兰成来喝了。  
  
“呜呜——”路路实在太难过了，他不明白为什么自己会挨打，所以兰成拿着他最喜欢的小熊布偶玩也不能让他不伤心，还是拼命地用稚嫩且尖锐的声音呜呜呜地哭个不停。  
  
贺铖被他哭得头疼，他蹲下来，揉了揉路路红红的手背，“路路不哭了好不好，爸爸不该打你。”  
  
兰成说，“你去把毛巾泡湿拿过来，给他敷敷手。”  
  
贺铖不情愿地去了。  
  
兰成用微凉的湿毛巾包住路路的手，“一会儿就不疼了，路路最乖最听话了。”扯了张纸给路路擦鼻涕眼泪。  
  
路路抽抽鼻子，伸手指向贺铖，对兰成说，“坏！”  
  
兰成哄着他，“是，爸爸坏，爸爸不该无缘无故就打路路。”  
  
“打！”路路要兰成帮他打回去。  
  
兰成只能让贺铖伸出手背，自己在上面拍了一下，“好了，帮路路报仇了，路路不哭了好不好？”  
  
路路又黏在兰成怀里撒了好一会儿娇，哼唧了半天才肯罢休。  
  
贺铖全程脸色深沉，直到兰成把路路哄睡放到婴儿车里后，他才从身后搂住兰成的腰，把下颌搭在兰成的肩膀上，不是很高兴地说，“你也太惯着他了。”  
  
兰成轻轻叹了口气，哄完了小的还得哄大的，觉得自己身心俱疲，“那我也惯着你好不好？”  
  
贺铖听到兰成说要惯着他，顿时感到心里一阵熨贴，但他还是说，“自从有路路，我觉得你都没以前那么爱我了，”他摸着兰成无名指上的戒指，“  
  
你当时给我戴戒指的时候说要一辈子爱我的。”贺铖也别别扭扭地跟兰成撒娇。  
  
兰成也知道自己把重心都放在了路路的身上，可这毕竟是他的孩子，难道还能管生不管养吗？兰成说，“我爱你，可我也爱我们的路路，贺铖，你是路路的爸爸，不应该总是吃他的醋。”  
  
贺铖说，“我也爱路路，可你也真的忽视我太久了，你每天回家就问路路怎么样，一点也不关心我。兰成，你要知道，我才是这个世界上最爱你的人，谁都不会有我这么爱你疼你，就连路路也不会，所以你一定要多爱我，不然我会觉得心里不平衡。”  
  
兰成在他怀里转了个身，与他对视，“贺总这话说得好怨怼，那我以后会把爱平分给你和路路好不好？”  
  
贺铖低头轻咬他的鼻尖，“可我想要再多一些，怎么办？”  
  
兰成拉起他的手顺着自己的衣摆伸进去，将他的手掌贴在自己光滑细腻的皮肤上，“我给你多一些，来拿吧。”


	3. 书房

书房。

兰成蹲在地上捡刚刚被风吹落到地上的纸张，他刚从研究室回来，衣服都还没有换，身上还穿着衬衫和修身的西裤，他屈膝向下蹲时，腰臀处的布料就被绷得紧贴在皮肉上，勾勒出细韧的腰身和挺翘双臀。

贺铖从显示屏后看到兰成的诱人背影，起了心思，他把电脑显示屏按灭，起身走到兰成身后，两手从兰成的腋窝下穿过，不容抗拒地把他提起来，揉到怀里，修长有力的手指捏住兰成的下颌，把他的头扭过来，唇舌紧贴上去与兰成热切地湿吻。

兰成被他突然的亲吻亲懵了，软软地靠在他怀里不反抗，贺铖的舌头越探越深，毫不留情地搅弄着兰成的软舌，贺铖嫌他的嘴张得不够开，就用力捏他的下颌角，兰成的嘴被迫打开，容纳贺铖深深进入，来不及吞咽下去的唾液溢满了兰成浅浅的口腔，最后从唇角缓慢淌下，一路从脖颈流到隐藏在衣领下的胸膛上，连胸前的衣料都被濡湿了一块，他两手无力地抵在贺铖坚实的腹部上，贺铖吻得凶狠，狠戾地掠夺着他口腔里仅有的稀薄空气，兰成被吻到有些缺氧，鼻翼急促地收缩着，两人的唇分离时牵出一道亮晶晶的银丝。

兰成淡色的薄唇被他一番蹂躏，变得湿润嫣红，唇瓣有些红肿，上面水光潋滟，兰成解开了两颗纽扣，把湿透的那部分衬衫从紧贴自己皮肤的地方剥离开，又低头看了眼自己有些湿意的胸和锁骨。

贺铖并没有亲够，他只是看兰成似乎喘不过气了才放他歇一会儿，见他解扣子，以为兰成要主动。他把兰成的手揉到掌心里，用低磁暧昧的声音说，“我家兰兰真性感。”说着忽然把兰成抱起来压在书房靠门一侧的墙壁上，两手在下面托着兰成的臀，脸凑过去又吻他的嘴唇。

兰成猝不及防被举高了身体，因为害怕掉在地上，所以两条腿紧勾在贺铖强健紧实的腰侧。这些天温差太大，又赶上流感高发期，兰成不小心中招了，这次的流感来势汹汹，感染的人大多咽喉肿痛，兰成的嗓子坏了，也不是到说不出话的地步，只是嗓音嘶哑得厉害，咽部也胀胀得疼，连吃了几天消炎药也不十分见好，兰成只能尽量减少自己说话的次数，再配合着蒸冰糖雪梨来喝。

所以此刻也没办法说出拒绝的话来，但他不高兴贺铖又莫名其妙发情，于是握拳轻砸贺铖的后背。

贺铖以为是刚才把他的后背磕疼了，就不怎么走心地哄着他，“别这么娇气，乖。”

兰成生气了，使了真力气砸他。

贺铖啧了声，对那点疼痛不以为然，他把兰成的后背顶到墙壁上，两手从他膝弯下穿过，让兰成的两条长腿都架在他手臂上，“闹什么？老公一会儿就让你舒服，脱裤子。”

兰成穿的是衬衫西裤，上衣下摆被整齐地掖在裤腰里，窄窄的细腰上还系了皮质的腰带，在这般姿势下去解着实要费一番功夫。

贺铖嫌他动作缓慢，把他放下来，直接扯下套在那上面的一条裤管，把内裤也一并脱下，也不管兰成另一边的裤子还挂在小腿上，就又把他重新架起来，食中两指并拢插入兰成的后穴中揉按，兰成的阳心生得偏浅，他很快就摸到了那块微微凸起的软肉，用力按下去。

果不其然，兰成顿时绷紧了身子，身前性器也有了抬头的意思，略微有些惶然地看他，手按在贺铖的手腕上往外拉，摇了摇头。

贺铖微微一笑，不顾兰成的抗拒，修长的手指不断按压那处敏感的地方，把兰成逼得浑身都打着细微微的颤，头向后仰去，露出优美的脖颈，从贺铖的角度可以看到他的喉结在不停地上下滚动，下身也愈发笔直硬挺。

兰成咬住水红的下唇，右手握住自己的性器撸动，不多时就射了出来，稀薄的精水挂了他满手，身上也泛起浅粉色的性晕，双眼迷离，竟有几分与平时清冷自持截然不同的淫荡可爱。

贺铖的手指进得很深，只余指根在外面，他在兰成湿热的穴里搔刮，感受到紧致穴肉紧缠在自己的手指上，然后从穴深处涌出一股热热的肠液浇在他的指尖上，他抽出手指，果然指尖处有莹莹水光。

贺铖把沾了清透而又带着些黏的水液的手指送到兰成唇边，“舔干净。”

兰成高潮后还有些气喘，他偏过头，避开贺铖的手指。

贺铖也不逼他，只是在他的裤腿上揩干净手上的液体，问道，“自己的东西都嫌弃？那我的你嫌弃吗？”

“嫌弃，不要用我的裤子擦手。”几天没开过口的声音沙哑得像生了层铁锈似的，可却也不十分难听。

兰成自从嗓子发炎后就没再对贺铖说过话，用手势表达不清楚的，他就写下来给贺铖看。现在竟然把人惹得说话了，看来是真的生气了。

贺铖笑了笑，“下次用我的擦，这有什么好气的？”

兰成顿了顿，咳了几声，“你擦过很多次了，我才说你的。”不过说了你也不听。

贺铖哪里会记得这种小事，兰成说他的时候也是随口答应，知错认错，下次还做，他亲了亲兰成的眼睛，“好了，都是我的错，别生气了。”

兰成点点头表示接受他的道歉。

贺铖爱极了他这好哄的性子，他单手扯开自己的腰带，只袒露出坚硬笔挺的肉棒。

兰成握住他灼热的性器，用指尖轻轻抹去从顶端溢出的前液，缓缓撸动着粗壮的茎身，间或摸到根部时会用五指揉按蓄满了精液的阴囊。

贺铖挺胯，让性器在他手中抽动，又催他，“动作快点。”

兰成只觉得自己的手心都要被烫坏了，他撒开了手，后穴刚才被贺铖指奸到高潮，现在看到这根又粗又热的肉棒竟然食髓知味地轻微痉挛起来，湿热软嫩的穴肉蠕动着绞紧，一阵酥麻至骨的钻心痒意从最深处蔓延开来，兰成咬了下嘴唇，呼吸急促了几分。

“怎么了？”贺铖以为自己又不小心把人惹生气了。

兰成咳了几声，两条胳膊搂住贺铖的脖颈，把他往自己的方向拉，在贴近他耳根的时候说，“贺铖，肏我。”

贺铖先是怔了下，随即反应过来，嘴角挑起，下体坚定不容抗拒地插进兰成的后穴里。

“好。”

兰成唇边溢出几不可闻的撩人低吟，勾得贺铖心头欲火更盛，下体肉棒更加坚硬滚烫，也又胀了一圈，将兰成本就很艰难才能容纳进他傲人性器的紧窄甬道又硬生生地拓宽了几分。

兰成肚子里被他那根粗硬的东西撑得又满又涨，有些难受地崩直脚背蜷紧了脚尖，因为他嘴里咬着自己的衬衫，所以只能唔唔地低声哀叫，口中不自觉分泌出的唾液将他咬着的那块衬衫濡湿。

贺铖埋首在他胸前，叼起一侧软软的小红果舔咬不休，贺铖最喜欢玩他这里，分明只是平坦单薄得像块薄木板子似的胸脯，上面点缀着两颗樱红嫩果，再普通不过，可在贺铖眼里那处就是格外有趣。

兰成被一波波过剩的快感逼至了极限，清瘦的身躯剧烈颤抖，汗水顺着发梢流下，他眼中不复清明，而是蒙了层朦胧泪雾，让他看不清楚眼前的人，只能依稀看到一个棱角锋利的面庞轮廓，他伸手摸贺铖的脸。

贺铖把他抵在墙上，腾出只手攥住兰成的手，与他十指紧密相扣，“叫我名字。”

兰成无声地做出口型。

——贺铖。

贺铖低笑，下身向里使了狠劲，破开被肏得湿软泥泞的穴肉，硕大的龟头撞到已经开了条细细的缝隙的生殖腔口，“不是能说话么，叫出声来。“

兰成疼得眼里盈满了泪水，他平坦的小腹都被顶得凸起一块，是贺铖阳根顶端的形状，他在肏弄颠动中一遍遍地用暗哑的声音重复贺铖的名字，哭求他不要进得那么深。

贺铖也不想把人逼得太狠，不然今天也许就是他这个月能吃的最后一顿“饱饭”了，性爱中有控制的欺负是情趣，但这个度要是掌控不好过了头就成了性虐了。

贺铖满意地听到了自己想听的话，就放过了兰成，两手捏住他不自觉颤抖的柔韧细腰，摆腰送胯地往能给兰成带来灭顶快感的那处用力。

贺铖技术其实很好，从前他只是不耐烦做前戏或是考虑伴侣的感受，不过只要他想让对方快活，也有的是办法，他胯下那根本就粗长壮硕，青筋嶙峋，只要插进去抽送几下就能磨得身下人浪叫不已，对付兰成这种身体不甚敏感的虽不那么容易，需要找准他能让他爽利的那一点，但这对贺铖来说也不是什么难事，没一会儿，兰成微微翻着眼睛，呜咽着沉沦在情欲的浪潮中，如同一叶扁舟被卷在海面上的惊涛骇浪里，颠簸不休，口中发出一声声啜泣似的呻吟。

兰成的双腿不停地在贺铖的腰侧磨蹭，半掉不掉的腰带垂落在地板上，发出金属与木板的沉闷碰撞声，他难耐地绷紧了脚背，滑落到左边小腿上的长裤随着贺铖疾风暴雨般地猛烈抽插，而不断在那截莹润白皙的皮肤上滑动。

“贺铖，射给我。”兰成的手还没碰到自己的阳根，就见那处射出一股极其稀薄的精水，挂在贺铖下腹处的衬衫上，他已经到极限了，射过三次的下体甚至隐隐作痛，他实在受不住了，他几乎被这不停歇的快感逼疯了。

贺铖一个深顶将自己全部埋入兰成体内，胯骨狠狠地撞到兰成的臀尖上，他咬住兰成的耳骨，“是你要我操你的。”兰成难得一见的主动，让他理智有些失控，他只想看到兰成在自己身下更加淫荡放浪的模样。

兰成摇摇头，汗珠从发尾滴下，“求你。”他的语气虽然还是淡淡的，但却掺了缱绻缠绵的情意在里面。

“老公，求求你。”

这句低哑的话蓦地如惊雷一般炸响在贺铖耳畔，他注视着兰成春水荡漾的眼眸，凑近他的脸，与他额头相贴，兰成伸舌轻舔他的薄唇。

他这个动作无意识地戳中了贺铖的心，贺铖忽然就近乎撕咬般地啃噬着兰成的唇瓣，与此同时强劲有力的精液抵住兰成后穴中最敏感的地方冲激。

被内射的强烈快感让兰成忍不住呜咽出声，可他的唇被贺铖紧密攝住，一丝呻吟也泄不出来，只能听到他略微有些浓重的鼻音。

泄过后的贺铖也有些脱力，他托住兰成的臀慢慢弯曲双膝跪下。

兰成半坐在贺铖的大腿上，手臂松垮地搭在他的肩上，头埋在他的肩窝里，眼睛湿漉漉的，有些失焦。

贺铖低头吻他的鬓角，“我爱你。”


End file.
